Tout renard vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute
by Mellorine-sama
Summary: Dans le monde, vous avez trois sortes d'amis : vos amis qui vous aiment, vos amis qui ne se soucient pas de vous, et vos amis qui vous haïssent. Voilà l'un d'entre eux.


**Disclaimer** : d'après l'œuvre originale de Masashi Kishimoto, _Naruto _

Mes respects à Maître Jean de La Fontaine ( La Fontaine sensei ??)

**Avertissement** : Ma première fic Ce n'est pas pensé comme un yaoi mais la liberté d'opinion m'est très chère donc… c'est comme vous voulez .

Enjoy !!!!!

* * *

« Vous plaisantez n'est ce pas Hokage-sama ?! »

« Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerai comme ça. »

« Et à quoi vous vous attendiez en disant à Gaara que Naruto était en danger sinon qu'il ne débarque avec la moitié des shinobis de Suna armés jusqu' aux dents. Et maintenant vous nous annoncez qu'il est juste un peu déprimé et que l'aide de mon frère serait la bienvenue. » Rétorqua la kunoichi exaspérée

« Je suis désolé j'ai peut être un peu exagéré la situation » avoua Tsunade

« Vous croyez ? » ajouta t elle sarcastique

« Temari ça suffit ! Kankurou rentre à Suna avec les autres et dit aux Anciens que je vais passer quelques jours à Konoha sur invitation de l'Hokage, je te confie la gestion du village d'ici là. »

« Bien, à plus ! »

« Alors, » commença Gaara en se retournant vers Tsunade « où puis-je trouver Naruto ? »

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas, essayez le monument des Hokage » proposa t-elle tandis que Gaara quittait la pièce

« Attends Gaa, qu'est ce que je fais moi pendant ce temps ! »

« Shikamaru n'est pas en mission en ce moment » lâcha Tsunade se retrouvant aussitôt seule sans son bureau.

_« Où est-ce que je suis maintenant ? On dirait la forêt de Konoha mais pas de trace de Naruto, Shukaku ou pas je suis toujours aussi fatigué mais où peut bien être Uzumaki… »_

« Gaara ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oh je me suis endormi. » répondit l'intéréssé tout en se redressant avant de se figer « Je- je dormais ? Je me suis réellement endormi, c'est la première fois que je dors. Comment est-ce possible ? » s'écria Gaara déboussolé

« Ok du calme, je ne sais pas cette forêt est très relaxante ou alors tu as pensé quelque chose de paisible » proposa l'autre

« Des pensées paisibles » répéta t il pensif « Et bien en fait je pensais à … Naruto c'est toi ?? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

« Tu viens seulement de te rendre compte que c'est moi, hé ben tu avais vraiment besoin de repos. Et puis ça c'est ma réplique ! »

« Tsunade m'a envoyé un message disant que tu étais en danger donc je suis venu et puis elle m'a annoncé que en fait elle était inquiète parce que tu semblais déprimé, donc.. »

« Tu as fait un petit somme » l'interrompa Naruto

« Donc j'ai décidé de rester » corrigea le roux

« C'est stupide, je vais très bien ! » rétorqua l'autre en souriant

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda le blond confus.

« Tes sourires forcés »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça» lâcha-t-il soudain tandis que Gaara se figeait « Cette vielle folle est vraiment douée, forcément que je na pourrais pas te berner toi» ajouta t il à moitié pour lui-même « t'es mon alter ego, un autre moi mais sans être moi tu vois ? Un frère quoi, comme Sasu- » … dit-il avant de s'interrompre le visage assombrit à la pensée de l'être perdu.

A cette vue le Kazekage soupira à son tour avant de rétorquer « Je ne pense pas être a la hauteur de cette mission. Je ne te connais pas assez pour ça je ne sais rien de ta vie, ne connais pas tes amis, ni ta relation avec… l'autre. » finit-il

« Je te dis que tu es mon alter ego et tu me rétorques que tu ne me connais pas. Et comment ça tu ne connais pas mes amis , bien sur que tu les connais !! S'emporta Naruto

« Je connais Sakura et Lee-san, ses coéquipiers le Hyuuga et la fille aux macarons de même que "le paresseux aux nuages et au gros cerveau" comme ma sœur l'appelle. »

« Donc il ne te manque que ses coéquipiers et l'équipe 8, ben je vais te les montrer alors !! » ajouta t il avant d'agripper le bras du roux et de se diriger vers Konoha

« Pas de chance, ils doivent être en mission.» annonça Naruto après avoir fait le tour du village avec Gaara sur ses talons « Ben ce sera pour la proch- »

« Naruto ni chan ! » le coupa soudain Konohamaru en surgissant devant lui « Cette fois-ci ton jutsu secret sera mien, dis moi ce que tu dis de ça !! OIROKE NO JUT- »

« NON !! » Hurla le blond avant de se ressaisir « Euh oué, désolé Konohamaru mais j'peux pas rester faut qu'on y aille tu viens Gaara » finit-il tout en s'éloignant à grand pas suivi de Gaara et laissant derrière lui un Konohomaru confus.

************************

« Fais comme chez toi, Gaara tu veux de la glace c'est sakura-chan qui m'en a ram- »

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'es enfui et qu'est ce que c'est que ce jutsu secret ? »

« Oh ça, c'est rien juste un jeu entre Konohamaru et moi, tu connais Ko- »

« Tu peux me le montrer alors ?! »

« Mais en fait euh.. »

« Je ne bougerai pas d'un poil jusqu'à ce que tu me l'ai montré. » affirma Gaara stoïque

« Bien mais je t'aurais prévenu, OIROKE NO JUTSU ! »

« Tu as créé un jutsu pervers ? » lâcha Gaara déçu « C'est stupide. »

« Hé, protesta le genin, j'ai réussi à vaincre Ebisu-sensei, Ero sennin et ojiji avec cette technique. »

"Le Sandaime hokage ?"

"Lui-même"

« Dans ce cas je pense que je vais l'essayer, OIROKE NO JUTSU »

« Quoi ? Non attends Gaa- » mais ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient à l'excès à la vue de la version féminine du Kazekage.

« A en juger par ta réaction c'est réussi. »

« Euh ouais, c'est.. enfin.. euh.. »bégaya le blond. « Mais pourquoi elle, enfin tu portes une tenue d'infirmière ? »

« Parce que Kankurou dit toujours que les infirmières sont les _meilleures_ j'ai pensé que ce devait être une vérité générale et apparemment j'avais raison et donc la mienne est la meilleure ! » conclu t-il

« Tu rigoles comparé à ça ! » rétorqua t il en exécutant de nouveau sa technique « C'est évident que ma version est la meilleure. »

« Non je ne pense pas, elle est un peu trop disproportionné » et joignant le geste à la parole il entreprit de lui montrer les défauts physiques de son jutsu.

« Non arrête pas là, tu me chatouilles » lui dit le kitsune en riant

« Je quoi ? » demanda le roux perplexe

« Chatouiller tu sais ? C'est une sorte de sensibilité qu'ont certaines personnes à certains endroits du corps»

« Tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois qu'on te touche à ces endroits là tu ris ! » résuma le Kazekage tandis qu' un sourire diabolique s'élargit sur son visage à l'entente de la réponse du blond

« Ben ouais ! »

************************

« Naruto tu es l -»

La vue qui s'offrit alors à Temari, Shikamaru et Sakura ils étaient sûrs de ne jamais pouvoir l'oublier.

Dans la cuisine, debout, Gaara dégustait la glace que lui avait proposé Naruto auparavant, de sa gourde sortait un long filet de sable se terminant par ce qui semblait être plusieurs mains occupées à chatouiller une jeune fille aux couettes blondes, aux formes avantageuses et, il convient de le préciser, complètement nue qui se débattait en hurlant de rire (Dattebayo ?). Mais il n'était pas les seuls à être en état de choc, à l'apparition des intrus Gaara s'était aussitôt figé perdant par la même occasion son contrôle sur le sable qui retomba au sol.

Il ne lui aurait fallut cependant que quelques secondes pour se reprendre, si durant ce laps de temps Naruto ne s'était relevé et avait formé un kage bunshin qui, apparaissant derrière l'ex- jinchuuriki, lui avait enfoncé la tête dans la coupe de glace. Mortifiées les trois _intrus_ avaient alors vus Gaara relever lentement la tête pour se retrouver face à un Naruto souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ai hein ? » dit il en essuyant du doigt la glace sur le visage du Kaze découvrant ainsi son tatouage avant de se lécher le doigt puis de disparaître dans un pouf sonore tandis que le véritable Naruto s'enfuyait par la fenêtre en éclatant de rire.

« Euh Gaa- »

« Temari » la coupa le roux avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Naruto dont le rire résonnait toujours, « fais savoir à Tsunade-sama que ma mission est finie mais que je vais rester quelques jours de plus ... le temps de la saison de la chasse au renard. »


End file.
